Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imprint device, a substrate conveying device, an imprinting method, and a method for manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technology is known as a technology for fabricating a semiconductor device and the like. The imprint technology is a technology of forming a pattern on an imprint material (resin) supplied on a substrate by using a mold formed thereon with a pattern. In the imprint technology, a mold (a mask) on which a pattern is formed using an electron beam drawing device or the like is made to come in contact with an imprint material supplied on a substrate (imprinting). Subsequently, while the mold and the imprint material are in contact with each other, the imprint material is cured. Then, the gap between the cured imprint material and the mold is widened (mold release) such that a pattern is formed on the imprint material.
There are cases in which a plurality of shot areas are formed on the substrate that has been conveyed into the imprint device. After the pattern is formed in each of the shot areas in the above manner and after formation of the pattern has been completed in all of the shot areas on the substrate, the substrate is conveyed out of the imprint device.
The substrate that has been conveyed into the imprint device is held by a substrate chuck (a substrate holding unit). Typically, a substrate chuck holds a substrate by suctioning the entire surface (the whole area) of the backside of the substrate at once. On the other hand, a substrate chuck that is configured such that the suction area of the substrate chuck is divided into a plurality of partial areas is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-098310. Furthermore, a technology of reducing the tilting phenomenon of the resin pattern when the mold is released by weakening the suction force on the suction area that suctions the substrate backside corresponding to the shot area and the like where the pattern is formed so that the substrate is released while being deformed in an upwardly convex manner, is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-234913.
Note that the positional relationship between a conveyance arm that conveys the substrate and the substrate chuck that holds the substrate may change due to change with time in the platen and the like to which each unit of the imprint device is fixed, vibration caused by driving of the actuator and the like, or attachment and detachment of the substrate and the like. In such a case, the conveyed substrate and the substrate chuck holding the substrate may be positionally deviated from each other. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275850, in order to detect the amount of positional deviation of the substrate with respect to the substrate chuck, a microscope that measures (observes) the edge of the substrate is provided. An exposure apparatus is proposed in which, the amount of positional deviation of the substrate with respect to the substrate chuck is detected with the microscope, and on the basis of the amount of positional deviation, the driving amount of the substrate stage is corrected to align the substrate.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-234913, in a case in which the substrate and the substrate chuck are positionally deviated from each other, when the release of the mold is performed while the suction force of the suction area corresponding to the shot area and the like in which the pattern is formed is weakened, the inclination of the pattern may increase due to occurrence of positional deviation between the shot area and the like and the suction area.
Furthermore, the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-275850 only corrects the driving amount of the substrate state on the basis of the measurement value of the deviation of the conveyance position of the substrate with respect to the substrate chuck, and does not reduce the amount of positional deviation between the substrate and the substrate chuck. Accordingly, the substrate and the substrate chuck are still in a positionally deviated state with respect to each other. Accordingly, the increase in tilting of the pattern during the release described above in the imprint device that performs releasing while the suction force of the suction area corresponding to the shot area in which the pattern is formed is weakened is not resolved.